1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a nonvolatile logic circuit, and particularly, to a nonvolatile logic circuit including a nonvolatile memory device, an integrated circuit including the nonvolatile logic circuit, and a method of operating the integrated circuit.
2. Description
Next generation memory devices may have a relatively higher storage capacity and may consume relatively less power. These devices may also not require refreshing data stored therein. The next-generation memory devices include, for example, Phase Change Random Access Memory (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM). These next-generation memory devices may be included in logic circuits.